


Welcome back to the world of the living

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Abandonment, Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Technology, Anxiety Attacks, Biological Weapons, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Boys In Love, Dead Enoshima Junko, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Trust, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Anguish, Multi, Night Terrors, Owada Daiya Lives, Phobias, Physical Therapy, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Questioning, Recovery, Reunions, Robotics, Scars, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt, Techno Organic, Therapy, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Transformation, Trust Issues, Warning: Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: A monokuma unit was sent to Detroit furture foundation went  of course to avoid another killing game Nastume and the remnants of despair were sent to stop them however questions start to form....who and why they sent a unit ...
Relationships: Bumblebee/Prowl, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 12





	1. "Alive....your..alive"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Detroit

" ah , hello you must be the furture foundation... Am Issac sumdac." A short dark skin male said to the tall male with dyed white hair and hetecormia eyes " am a member yes, Nastume Nekomaru at your service." Nastume said as he went ahead .

" So this was sent to you and you didn't order it?" The white hair male asked in stride " ah no I haven't but I knew the symbol a black and white bear." Issac and Nastume said the last part in sync.

" Did you see who sent it?" Nastume asked as he looked at the package in the loading dock " sadly no the cameras were down..." Issac said .

" Of course they were..." Nastume muttered as he looked at the box " sis...scan please" he muttered as a blonde girl put a visor " there's ... only one in there?" The blonde said in surprised. " One unit?...in a tall box like this?" Nastume said looking at the box .

" Unless a unit is hiding behind first one I don't have any other reason on where it should be" Hana said as she crossed her arms .

"Dad? Who are these guys?" A girl with red hair asked looking at the group of people" ah this is my daughter sari!" Issac said " Ms. sumdac" nastume nods as he looked at the box .

The box started to shake which caused everyone but nastume to back up 

" Souda? Need anything form this one?"nastume asked looking at the pink hair male (they dye is fading) " chiaki needs the head , there probably data in there that should tell us what it's orders are." He said.

" Right." Nastume said as his left arm turned into a blade a small 'whoa' came form sari .

**one head chop later**

" man I forget how much pain the fire wall is!" Souda said as he work on a laptop " good thing chiaki here, I'll be here for weeks!" He typed a girl with pale pink hair and eyes floated on screen as data Rain down behind her.

" So instead of weeks you'll have?" Nastume lean on the door way "3 days tops" chiaki said " the pros of being an A.I." nastume muttered " cons is that I can't be with everyone without a body..." Chiaki said sadly .

" .....pro for having your the killing game being just a VR.... they're are all alive..." Nastume muttered as he leaves 

**3 days later**

" so this is where it would have gone when it was done with sumdac's tower?" Nastume said looking at the large factory ' ...looks.... familiar...' he thought eyeing the building" thy has a question! Why is this female mortal with us her with her metal giants!?" Tanaka asked .

" Because her dad called it in ...plus she doesn't take no for an answer regretable." Nastume said as he entered the building .

The room was dark the sound of concrete can be heard till...tilte" ...lights..." Nastume said two heads light shine on the titles black and white" nastume...?" Sonia look at the silent white hair male "...... what sicko...wants to recreate the killing games?!" He snapped .

" With monokuma units..." Souda added as he see rows and rows of monokuma units " ... souda ...you and chiaki scan them ...see what setting they set on." Nastume said he sees a shadow out of the corner of his eyes " STOP!" Nastume shouted as he ran after the shadow .

Nastume ran till the shadow went in a room nastume slammed open the door and he gasped seeing what or...who was in the room ... almost the whole class of 78 were there laying in a bed with a headset on them " alive...your...alive..." Nastume gasped out as he fell on his butt.

TBC


	2. You still in there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scanning..... scanning....

**meanwhile**

" so what with scar face ?" Bumblebee asked looking at the pink dyed male " ya mean nastume?" Souda asked as he worked on the laptop .

" The white hair cat has lost his wolf in the... last ...game." Tanaka said as one of the devas poke they heads out " sun-D check on our leader see where he is ...and pray that he isn't having an episode." He muttered softly the last part as sun-D ran to find the white hair male.

"His...wolf?" Sari asked in confusion" ...yeah hamster-chan likes to give nicknames of animals , Nastume has a cat like personality so white cat or shiro neko if we go into our national language..." Souda said " and his wolf...was...mondo oowada... it's complicated on the 'game' they were force to play..." He continued.

" Is that why he hates these things so much...they took someone he found important away?" Sari asked ".... I'll be lying if that wasn't the case ..." The pink hair male said before he looked at the screen " and scan is com....plete...." Souda was cut short as his paled " hey.... hamster-chan..." Souda muttered " did sun-D found nastume yet?" He asked ." No he has not , why does thou ask?" Tanaka asked.

" Because all the of monokuma units are set to headmaster mode." Souda said .

**with nastume.**

" h-how...how.." nastume muttered in a panic sun-D bit his hand which caused the dyed male to let out a gasped of pain " s-sun-D?" Nastume pick up the hamster" I take it souda found something..." Nastume said as he held the hamster.

The sound of foot steps caught both they attention nastume arm turned into Tommy gun " show yourself!" Nastume demand.

Someone step forward " you?!"

**3 hours later.**

Ishimaru open his red eyes " w-what...w-where..." Ishimaru got up and looked around the room ' a wearhouse?' he thought as he got up and stumbled around a bit till he into someone chest ." Sorry I didn't my legs are a little..... Nekomaru-kun?" Ishimaru said in surprised.

TBC


	3. What changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has changes

Ishimaru blink looking at Nastume ' is this... really Nekomaru-kun?' he thought as he looked at the dye hair the scared eye and lip '...his really really... different..and am stareing at him oh gosh!!!' taka blushed deeply and look away.

" Y-you...um gotten taller I see..." Ishimaru said noticing he was about an inch taller then him now he mentality kick himself' his height?! That's the one thing your going to comment on?! His height?!' he scream in his mind .

Two hands clump on his face one was cold as metal which caused him to flitch slightly at the touch " Nekomaru-kun?" Ishimaru could feel a blush creeping up on him as he was forced to look at him in the eyes ' h-he's too close!' ishimaru thought as his heart pound .

" Hmm here too...much be a side effect..." Nastume muttered as he let of of taka and leaves ' eh?' ishimaru thought in confusion till he looked in the mirror and see his retina was a pale red " w-what did this?!" He said in surprised as he went to find nastume only to find Mondo .

" Whoa your up too?!" Mondo said in surprised " bro your eyes!" Ishimaru pointed out!" Yeah everyone else eyes are like this... nastume think it some side effect to what he wouldn't tell me..." Mondo explained .

"...he... really changed..." Ishimaru said " yeah his cold as ice now ...but can you really blame him ...those games...they could messed anyone up!" Mondo said then noticed that ishimaru was blushing a bit " but your not talking about his personality...are ya?" He smirked which grew wider when taka start to stutter.

" U-umm w-well I-I!" Ishimaru try to explain but Mondo laughed" dude you fell for him hard!!" He said as he slapped his back " brrroooo please!!" Ishimaru blushed deeply.

" Sorry but I couldn't help it it's funny you never were the type to date anyone it always been studying with you." Mondo chuckled softly.

"...you still have a chance you know.." Mondo said as he patted ishimaru head before leaving.

"... easier said then done..." Ishimaru muttered softly 

TBC


End file.
